It is known to facilitate the movement of luggage along the ground or a floor, to provide the luggage with rollers. In one technique, each roller is rotatable in a fork or stirrup and is mounted within a casing which can be recessed in a wall of the luggage so that only a portion of the roller projects beyond the mouth of the casing. The upper end of the stirrup can be affixed to an upper wall of the casing.
Where the casing or housing is set into the suitcase bottom, only a relatively small portion of the roller may project beneath the bottom of the suitcase and, apart from the stirrup and a portion of the roller within the casing, the casing or housing is empty and accessible from below.
It has been found that this construction allows dirt and other foreign material to accumulate in the free space within the housing and is detrimental to the function and reliability of the roller.
Furthermore when the article of luggage is drawn along the ground or a floor, an obstruction can act upon the roller or stirrup over a substantial portion of the height thereof within the casing so that the roller arrangement is readily damaged.